Need a title any suggestions?
by Jeanie Bagel
Summary: Some swearing. Theres a new student at the institute will she fit in? I can't do summaries please just R


**I own nothing except Tameka and her family. Please be kind and I apologize for Kurt's accent**

-1-

A teenage girl walked down a dark street in Manchester city centre (That's in England in case ya din know where Manchester was), she was heading towards the bus stop at Piccadilly Gardens. "I can't believe how late it is, Mum's gonna kill me if I've missed the last bus" she thought aloud. The girl was short probably not much over 5 ft. she was wearing black baggy jeans a army green (y'know wot I mean?) t-shirt with white long sleeves which were slightly too long and an army jacket which was a few sizes too big as it belonged to her brother. At a first looked her shoulder length hair would look black but as she walked under a street light you would see her hair is in fact dark blue. As she turned the corner where the bus stop was she nearly walked into a man. He was scruffy looking his clothes were ripped. "Scuse me" he said as Tameka went to walk past she looked at him "I jus' got outta the big house love could ya give us some money ta get home" he asked. Tameka began backing away from the man "Uh n-no" she stuttered. The man grabbed her arm Tameka screamed and held her free hand towards the man. Her hand began glowing with a bright blue light which illuminated (I love that word illuminated hehe sorry) part of the street. The man let go of her arm "W-what are you" he said then turned and ran off. Tameka sighed and lowered her hand as she did it stopped glowing. She walked up to the bus stop and read along the bus schedule. "Oh bugger" she said as she read the time of the last bus. Tameka put her hand and most of her arm down the back pocket of her jean. Her tongue stuck out as she tried to reach her mobile phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. She pressed and held the number 2 which would call her house (She has it on speed dial). "Hello?" a male voice said after it had rung 3 times.

"Jay, it's me I" Tameka began

"Tameka! Hi hey uh where are you?" Jake cut her off using his I'm-going-to-get-you-into-trouble voice.

"Yes ok Jay I'm still in town I've missed the last bus can you please get Dad to come pick me up" Tameka said as sweetly as she possibly could. She was used to her brother getting her into trouble by know. And she knew the minute he answered the phone he would enjoy this moment and constantly remind her parents of it every time she said she was going out for the next 3 weeks.

* * *

Meanwhile all the way over in America (Yea ok so it's only like 7 hours on a plane) Professor Charles Xavier was looking at the screen of his mutant detecting computer Cerebro. Logan and Ororo Munroe (is that spelled right?) came in the room. They too looked at the computer screen. It showed a picture of a blue haired girl, the picture moved to the right of the screen and on the left it showed information about the girl, a computerized voice read the data out.

**Name: ** Tameka Dixon

**Age: **17

**Height: **5ft

**Eyes: **blue

**Hair: **Dark blue

**Powers: **The ability to release blue energy from her hands.

**Location: **Manchester, England.

Logan, the professor, Jean, Scott and Rogue got in the Blackbird and took their seats. After about half an hour Scott asked, "So uh where exactly are we going professor?"

"England" the bald man replied (Wee bald sorry).

* * *

About six and a half hours later they arrived at England it was about 7am. It took another half hour for Logan to find somewhere he could land the Blackbird. "So where is she?" Logan asked, the professor placed his fingers on his temples and began searching for the girl. The girl in question was burying her head under her covers trying to block out the annoying sound of her alarm clock. After about 5 minutes there was a loud banging noise on her wall and her brothers muffled shouts of "**TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!"** could be heard. That's when she knew she couldn't put it off any longer she had to get up and get ready for college. That's when her mum opened her bedroom door and said as perky as a chipmunk on crack "Rise and shine dear" Tameka looked at her mother and blinked a few times blinded by the light from the landing

"I will rise but I refuse to shine" she said in a monotone voice. Her mother shrugged, smiled and shut the bedroom door. Tameka hit the snooze button on her alarm clock then crawled to the end of her bed and started looking through her clothes. She picked up a black shirt looked at it, smelled it shrugged and threw it on her computer chair along with a pair of baggy jeans and her brother's jacket. She got up grabbed the small pile of clothes with the exception of the jacket and her black lipstick and eye shadow. She opened her bedroom door just in time to see he father open his door she knew exactly what he would do, yawn, and stretch and then go to the bathroom. And as it was a tradition in her house she would not let today be any different. She ran past her dad waving at him and into the bathroom. "Hey c'mon I've gotta be in work in an hour" her dad shouted through the door.

"Ye snooze ye lose, you should know that by now" was the response he got.

At around half 7 Tameka emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready to trek down the street to the bus stop to go to college. She went into her room and grabbed Jakes jacket off her chair; she ran downstairs and stuffed it in her bag. She went into the kitchen, grabbed an apple off the side and lifted herself up onto the counter. "Oh I wish you'd eat a proper breakfast it's not like it's late you have 45minutes till you need to leave for the bus" her mum said in her usual moaning voice.

"Yes but you overlook one small detail" Tameka said and took a bite of her apple

"And that would be?" he father asked, she swallowed

"Eh?"

"The small detail"

"Of what? Oh right the breakfast thing yea I don't like cereal and I don't eat animals"

"That's two things dear" her mother said as she pushed her off the counter "And don't sit on the counter food has to go on there I'm sure you wouldn't like to eat something that's been where someone's backside has"

"Depends what it is" Tameka replied smiling, her mother opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it" Tameka said putting her apple down "dad key" she said holding her hand out. Her father put his hand in his pocket and brought his key out. He threw it to her as she past.

Tameka went to the front door; she put the key in the lock and turned it then opened the door to reveal 5 people stood on their drive. "Uh can I help you?" she asked Tameka had actually been expecting to see the post man since she was waiting for something she ordered off E-bay (Don't own). "Hello Tameka" the man in the wheel chair said

"Uhm how'd ye know ma name?"

"We would like to speak with your parents" he said obviously avoiding the little thing about how he knew her name.

"Uh oh kay" she said and moved away from the door. The 5 people and the confused 17 year old went into the living room. Tameka went into the kitchen and told her parents they wanted to speak to them. Her father was the first in the living room "Hello I'm sorry but I have to go to work" he said the professor nodded and Joe left for work. Tameka's mother then came into the room. "Hello I'm Tameka's mother" the professor introduced himself and the 4 people with him. Tameka stood at the kitchen door thinking, she'd heard his name before she just couldn't think where. Then it hit her ok so she figured it out when he said the words "Tameka is a mutant" when the fact that her mother now knew the little secret she'd been keeping for the past 4 months sunk in she walked into the living room. "Tameka is this true are you?" her mother asked. Tameka's hand moved from her side to the back of her head, she laughed nervously "well kinda I guess" her mother got up from the sofa "When did this happen?" she asked

"Few months ago" Tameka said quietly looking at the floor.

"**AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME**"

"What was I meant to say mum hey y'know how you've seen that thing on the news about all those mutants over in America well I'm one of em. Yea I'm sure that woulda gone down great"

"You still should have told me" Janet said and pulled her daughter into a hug

"Oh kay not the reaction I was expecting" Tameka said. The professor explained about the institute and her mother agreed that it would be a good place for her to go. Tameka on the other hand did not like the idea of going back to school. She reluctantly packed a few suitcases said goodbye to her brother grabbed her book bag and emptied all the college stuff out of it then put Jake's jacket back in it along with her favorite teddy. Logan was the only one who saw her pack the teddy he smirked at her "What?" she said

"Nothin jus' ya don't seem like the kind to have a teddy"

"Yea well don't tell anyone it'd ruin my practically non-existent reputation" Tameka said putting the bag over her right shoulder, she said goodbye to her mother who said she'd explain it all to her father and the college and her friends well she'd tell her friends she went to a school in America.

* * *

**A few weeks later **

"Tami c'mon get up" Amara said poking her roommate.

"Sleeping come back later" Tameka said waving her right hand. Amara sighed.

"Tee girl come on it's two in the afternoon girl get up" Tabitha said pulling the covers roughly and as Tameka was clutching them she came off the bed and hit the floor. "Ok ok I'm up" Tameka said sitting on the floor. She got up and grabbed some clothes and make-up and went it the bathroom to change. When she came out she grabbed the covers and threw them on the bed. Tabitha noticed Tameka's teddy and picked it up "Aww cute" she said holding it up Tameka looked at her then grabbed the teddy

"What? Like **you** don't have one" she said then put the teddy on her bed.

The 3 girls went downstairs and into the kitchen. Tabitha and Amara sat at the table with Kitty whereas Tameka went and sat on the counter. Logan walked in as he walked past Tameka he casually held out his hand and dragged her off the counter "Don't sit on the counter" he said

"Geez what is it with adult and not sittin on counters" Tameka said going to get back on the counter, Logan glared at her she looked at him "Not sittin on the counter" she added holding her hands up and grabbed the nearest chair turned it round so the back was facing the table and sat on it. "Can't you sit on anything right?" Tabitha asked her blue haired friend.

"Uhhh nope" was the response she got.

"So are you gonna have like breakfast now or lunch or brunch?" Kitty asked looking up from her girlie magazine

"Uh I never have breakfast, lunch kinda sucks and I don't know what the hell brunch is" Tameka said. Then Kurt ported in and went to the fridge

"Kurt what are you doing?" Kitty asked

"Food" was the only thing Kurt said

"But you ate like two hours ago!" Kitty said.

Kurt shrugged and grabbed a box out of the freezer. "What's that?" Tameka asked pointing at it

"Lamb burger, you vant one?" he asked

"EW no, dude you know that used to be like a cute little fluffy baby lamb right? It was probably goin about its lammy business eatin grass when someone came and" Tameka said

"Ok not eating ze lamb" Kurt said putting the box back. Tameka walked past Kurt and out of the kitchen she went to go into the Rec room and saw something stuck on the door. She pulled it off and looked at it, it was a photograph of her asleep cuddling her teddy underneath was written 'Doesn't she look cute?' the only person she could think of was Bobby Drake. "**BOBBY!**" Tameka yelled as loud as she could. A few minutes later Bobby came down the stairs on an ice slide "You shrieked?" he said.

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU YE LITTLE PERVERT!**" Tameka yelled and lunged at him. Bobby ducked past her and ran into the kitchen. He stood at the end of the table closest to Logan. Tameka came in "What's goin on?" Amara asked.

"I'm gonna kill him" Tameka said

"Ok why?"

"He's a little pervert"

"I am not!" Bobby said defensively

"Yea? Well who goes in girls rooms and takes pictures of them asleep!" Tameka said Bobby looked at the ceiling and 'uhed' so Tameka took that opportunity ti walk round the table and dive at him. She knocked him on the floor and sat on his stomach "Now your gonna get it Iceboy" She said then Logan pulled her off him

"If yer gonna fight take it outside" he said. Bobby gulped and ran off.

After a while Bobby gave up and told her there was a picture on everyone's bedroom door, the front door, and the danger room door and the Infirmary. Tameka went round collecting all the pictures. Amara and Tameka sat in their room counting the pictures

"12 13" Tameka said "Wait that's not right"

"Why?"

"Bobby said there were 14, there's one he's not told me" Tameka said getting up and walking out the door. She stood on the corridor and yelled Bobby. Bobby was in the Rec room with Ray "Dude Tami wants ya" Ray said

"She can wait" he replied. Tameka was becoming impatient

"**ROBERT DRAKE GET YE SKINNY LIL ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"** Tameka shouted

"Oh man she called you Robert your in trouble" Ray said as Bobby sighed and got up. Bobby went up the stairs

"What? I was in the middle of something" he said

"There's only 13 here Bobby where's the other one" Tameka said

"Uh I forget"

Then Jean's voice said (in Tameka's head) "Uh Tameka have you seen the garage door?" Tameka's eyes widened

"Oh no you did not" she said

"Huh?" Bobby said Tameka pushed him out of the way and ran down stairs and out the front door. She went and stood in front of the garage. On the garage door was the picture of her only blown up so it filled the entire length of the door. Bobby decided it best to hide out in town until Tameka calmed down.

* * *

Tameka walked down the corridor towards her first lesson. She stopped when Duncan Matthews appeared in front of her. "Hey Dixon, you hang round with Summers so what are ya a mutie or a mutie lover?" he asked. Tameka didn't say anything Duncan and his "friends" moved towards her making her back up so her back was against a row of lockers "I'm talking to you, which are ya?" Duncan said then grabbed Tameka by her shoulders and lifted her off the floor so she was the same height as him, still Tameka remained silent. "Back off Matthews" Duncan and his cronies looked at Scoot, Duncan dropped Tameka and leaned down towards her "This isn't over Dixon" he whispered then he and his pals walked off. Tameka walked down the corridor in between Scott and Jean "Hey Shorty, you don't take shit like that from any of us so why you take it off him?" Scott asked looking down at the shorter girl.

"Because I know you n you guys are my friends" the dark haired girl answered looking at the floor

"That makes no sense" Scott said

"Yes it does, it's simple she knows us we're her friends she doesn't know Duncan he's not her friend she's shy" Jean explained. "Don't you remember the first week she was here?"

"Oh yeah"

At lunch Tameka went to their normal table avoiding Duncan's table. Kurt looked at Tameka, "What?2 she asked

"Don't you ever eat?" he asked

"Yea, just not breakfast or at school and or college"

"Vhy?"

"Because I don't like cereal and I refuse to eat anything with has at any moment in time breathed and I don't like eating in front of people"

"Your one vierd girl"

"Thank you" Tameka said smiling

"Uh Tee I don't think it was meant to be a compliment" Tabitha said

"Huh what wasn't? I forgot"

"Never mind Hun it doesn't matter go back to sleep" Tabitha said patting Tameka on the head like a dog. Tameka looked at Tabitha

"Would you like me to roll over and play dead as well?"

"If ya want"

Scott and Kurt got up and left the table. Tabitha turned towards Tameka "So onto more interesting things" she said

"And that would be?" Tameka asked

"Boys"

"Yea sorry Tab I don't do girl talk I never have" Tameka said then went to get up but got pulled back down by Tabitha

"So you n blue"

"Kurt and i are just friends"

"Girl we've all seen the sparks"

"You must need your eyes checking there are only sparks when I use the toaster" Tameka informed her.

"Well that leaves one other person"

"Eh?"

"We see, he's the only boy your still shy around" the blonde said pointing at Tameka.

"And who might that be then oh wise Tabitha Smith"

"Sam" Tabitha said then took a sip of her drink. Tameka stood up and folded her arms

"That's ridiculous, that's its I what were we talking about?"

"You fancy Sam don't deny it your blushing" Kitty said then both girls started making 'Aww' noises.

"No I'm not blushing it's you two your so embarrassing" Tameka said and turned away from her friends.

Then Duncan came up to the English girl. He put his arm around her shoulder and dragged her towards his table saying they needed to finish their little talk. Scott and Kurt came back "Where's Tameka?" Scott asked. Kitty and Tabitha, in unison, pointed over at Duncan's table, looked at Scoot, looked back at Duncan and started biting their nails. It was obvious Tameka was not happy about how close she was now sitting to Duncan. Then Kelly's voice was heard over the PA system (?) telling Duncan to report to his office. Tameka came back to the x-men's table and sat in between Tabitha and Kitty "I have never been so happy to hear Kelly's voice" she said. Then Kurt grabbed her arm and dragged er towards the cafeteria "Kurt what are ye doin?" she asked

"Your getting something to eat"

"But I told you I don't do school food"

"Your going you starve"

"No I'm not, if I get something will you leave me alone about the breakfast thing?"

"Ja" the elfish boy said. Tameka turned to the dinner lady

"Do you have anything for vegetarians?" she asked, the woman simply stared at the girl "That's a no then"

"Here" the woman said putting a piece of pizza on the tray Tameka was holding she looked at the woman

"I can't eat that"

"Why?"

"It's a 'meat feast' pizza i.e. it has meat on it"

"You can just scrap it off" the woman said dismissively. Tameka blinked turned and walked away.

* * *

Tameka slammed into the metal wall and fell forward onto the floor "Focus kid" Logan said the girl looked up at his screamed and ducked causing him to punch the wall of the danger room. "Dude are you trying to kill me?"

"You're not trying focus and block"

"Easy for you ta say your not the one with the attention span of a ferret! Ugh" the shorter girl said as Logan kicked her in the stomach causing her to slam into the wall again. Logan kept throwing punches and kicks at the teenager as she tried in vain to block his attacks. The professor and Ororo watched from the control room the white haired lady winced slightly as Tameka was again thrown into the wall. This time Tameka didn't get up "kid what are ya doin?" Logan said

"Well I figured maybe y'd get bored and leave me alone if I just lay here….in pain" she said looking up at him.

A few hours later Tameka collapsed on her bed. Amara looked up from her book "Let me guess training with Logan"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner" the exhausted teenager said before she promptly fell asleep. Tameka was woken by the chirping of the birds outside her window. "Bloody birds" she said getting up and moving to the balcony doors opened them and began shouting "Shut the hell up! Just cause your up doesn't mean other people aren't trying to sleep you selfish sods!" her screaming woke Amara the younger girl watched as her friend closed the balcony doors trapsd back to her bed and sat on it "Yelling at the birds again Tee?"

"Yes selfish sods"

"Ya do know your yelling is more likely to wake everyone up than them right?"

"oh yeah I never thought of that."

**So wot d'ya think? Good? Bad? Destroy it and pretend it was never written?**


End file.
